Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can slide into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (IO) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module contains one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules includes hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc.
For instance, many peripherals such as hard disk drives are rack-mounted. Rack-mounted peripherals have a standard width that enables them to be inserted into industry-standard racks. Racks allow a large number of rack-mounted peripherals to be inserted into a single rack.
Existing hard disk enclosure blades are rack-mounted peripherals that accept a number of trays of hard disk drives. For instance, one type of hard disk enclosure blade accepts eight trays. Each tray may hold three hard disk drives, such that the hard disk enclosure itself can store a total of twenty-four hard disk drives.